Sea Foam and Pink
by Alexion Laeoin
Summary: Sephiroth knew almost everything about his fellow SOLDIER, from their weaknesses to their secrets to their fears and favorite foods. He knew it all, down to the last little tidbit of information. But when a certain pink haired female joined the ranks out of the blue, the General realized that he wasn't as smart as he thought he was.


Lightning Farron was just as mysterious as the energy she was named after, and it irked the male to no end. Though there were a few things he did know-this list was very few indeed-nothing bothered him more than the fact that he didn't know what the woman liked. The only things he had managed to find out about the Sergeant was that she was from a far off city named Cocoon, and that she was never seen without the armband on her right bicep.

Normally this matter wouldn't bother him, he would find out the information one way or another. But Lightning wasn't just another SOLDIER in the ranks that he could look up in the Shin-Ra archives. The General had a developed a bit of a liking for her, making his want of information constantly bite at the back of his mind, yet he was unwilling to pry it from her or the company computer. He knew very well what she didn't like, as did everyone in the Shin-Ra corporation. The pinkette made that well known her very first day in the program. It was that day that ten different cadets found themselves in the infirmary over a prank that involved her and water balloons (Sephiroth himself had to file a report on it since he was one of the few witnesses that would dare face the wrath of the woman if she found out that anyone said anything about the incident.)

Days later, the boss soon found out that she hated spiders more than she did water. And judging by the bullet hole in Rufus' floor, it was a pretty big spider... Or she over reacted. Whatever the case, neither of them were talking about it. The list went on and on, and Sephiroth had begun to wonder if the girl actually liked anything at all. So many negative things seemingly radiated off of the strong willed warrior; so much so that even a smile was a rarity.

Letting out a sigh, the silver haired male looked up from his book full of paperwork, his mako green eyes locking onto the very person he wanted to see: Lightning. And by the looks of the cadets that were limping away, she had just finished a 'training' session. Like lightning, she was relentless, striking with swift attacks and leaving no possibilities of retaliation. Many had made remarks about her being a 'lightning bolt with no thunder', the General agreeing with this quote the instant he heard it.

She had her signature scowl across her face, her green-blue eyes filled with distaste and disappointment. That was one thing that Sephiroth didn't like, seeing such a sour face on someone that he thought was so beautiful. It just didn't seem to fit her despite her tough nature. "C'mon, you call yourselves SOLDIER? You wimps wouldn't last a day where I'm from!" she spat at the injured cadets, making Sephiroth lightly smile.

Her anger was something that left the General in awe. It matched her name so well, the emotion raging and tearing apart the poor soul that dared to angered her. It almost matched that of his own, which was stunning in itself even if it was a bit uncommon for the man to lose his temper. The cadets gave her a few half hearted glares, their bodies marked with scrapes, bruises, and other injuries that were hardly severe.

The silver haired male chuckled as the dropped those glares when the pinkette reached for her prized gun blade. "Sergeant Lightning, I believe these lowlifes have had enough. Cut them some slack." the male called smoothly, Lightning lazily glancing over. "Like you don't beat the hell out of them on your own time, General." she replied, Sephiroth rolling his eyes with a chuckle. "Fair enough, Sergeant. Fair enough."

He set his book down, calmly walking across the training yard, smirking when the cadets ran as fast as their sore bodies could take them as he approached. He stopped some feet away, a somewhat devious grin plastered on his face. With a flick of his wrist his beautifully tainted Masamune formed in his hand, the weapon's long blade barely scrapping against the ground next to Lightning's feet. The male couldn't help but laugh at the woman's confused face as he settled into his normal fighting position.

The Sergeant smirked before drawing her own weapon, the firearm easily turning into it's bladed form with the slightest move of her hand. She locked into position, the General locking eyes with his opponent as he barely lifted his blade. The same blade was slightly lowered as those greenish blue orbs mesmerized him, the male noticing that they had the smallest tints of jade and sea foam green within them. It took him a brief moment to realize that those same eyes were suddenly growing closer, his mind finally registering that he was still in a battle.

Not wasting another second, he raised his blade, and not a moment too soon as Lightning's blade collided with his, a shower of sparks erupting from the strike. "You should pay attention, old man. You might live longer." the Sergeant sarcastically joked, causing Sephiroth to smirk. "Says the one who was scared to the point of shooting over an insect?" he boldly questioned, his smirk turning into a smile as the same eyes that distracted him lit up with anger.

The smile remained as they broke apart, the pink haired woman conjuring up a Fire spell, and aiming it directly at the General. The male countered, gracefully avoiding the ball of Magic with an aerial flip that brought him closer to the Sergeant before swinging Masamune. Sparks once again rained to the ground as the weapons met, both fighters locked in the stances, their faces mere inches apart. He couldn't help but notice and admire the way that Lightning's arm tensed, her body already anticipating his next move.

Her eyes were ablaze with determination, blended sea green meeting mako green for a second time. Sephiroth was frozen by her stare, his form relaxing at the marvel. Her eyes contrasted perfectly against her light pink hair, making them stand out all while keeping them hidden under a few short bangs. The General didn't seem to notice that those eyes were getting closer to him yet again until those same bangs brushed against his face, the male immediately coming back to reality.

He broke their locked position, jumping a few feet back and praying that the woman hadn't caught the light shade of pink that forced its way on to his face. He lowered Masamune, allowing his weapon to disappear before turning on his heel and walking the other way. "Oi-" "I remembered that I have an important meeting to attend. I apologize, but we will have to continue our spar some other time." he 'politely' interrupted, glancing back and briefly smiling at Lightning's confused face. She shrugged before sheathing her weapon all while yelling a harsh insult at a cadet who had been watching the short battle.

Sephiroth chuckled as he gathered his paperwork, walking towards the Shin-Ra main building to take part in his so called meeting. There was in fact no meeting scheduled for that day, but it seemed that the Sergeant didn't know, allowing the SOLDIER a clean and less embarrassing escape. Sighing heavily, he walked through the glass doors, turning to the elevators that would take him to his floor, and ignoring any words that were spoken to him. He needed time to think... And to clear out the thoughts of the beautiful orbs of sea green hidden behind the softest shades of pinks..


End file.
